


Seeing Stars

by fannyaubergine



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Oral Sex, Snowed In, kind of anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyaubergine/pseuds/fannyaubergine
Summary: After the Starry Night festival, Neil walks Rio home, where she convinces him to stay, out of the cold.
Relationships: Neil/Rachel | Rio
Kudos: 20





	Seeing Stars

“It’s freezing out here,” Neil grumbled, jamming his hands into his coat pockets, “Come on, I’ll walk you home.” He turned to go down the mountain path. Rio took one last look at the starry sky, smiling, before she also turned away and started jogging to catch up with her boyfriend.

“You could have waited for me you know,” Rio scolded Neil lightly. She shivered, wrapping her jacket more tightly around herself. “Ugh, it really is freezing! I’m glad I came though, I’d never been to a Starry Night Festival before.”

Neil raised an eyebrow at her, “Really?”

Rio nodded, rubbing her hands together. “It was beautiful!”

Neil gave Rio a rare soft smile, “Yeah . . . it was.”

Rio flashed him a large grin before her teeth started chattering. Then, she quickly stuffed one of her hands into Neil’s coat pocket, lacing her frozen fingers through his. Neil flinched away, scowling.

“Hey, what the hell! Your hands are cold, get off of me! You’ll be home soon anyway!”

“Then you’ll only be holding my hand for a little while!” Rio pouted, “Please! You’re so much warmer than I am, Neil!”

Sighing, Neil gave in, “Fine. But let’s hurry, now I’ve got you and the stupid wind leeching all of my body heat.”

Rio smiled contentedly and pressed herself closer to Neil’s side. They continued their walk down the mountain in comfortable silence.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the two finally got back to Rio’s farm. Standing in front of the farmhouse door, Rio turned to Neil, removing her hand from his pocket. 

“Thank you for tonight, Neil,” Rio’s voice was soft, “I know you don’t really like the cold, but I had a lot of fun watching the stars with you.”

A slight blush covered Neil’s face, and he shuffled his feet. “Oh. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He cleared his throat and turned away, “Well, have a good night then. You can come and see me tomorrow, if you’d like.” Neil made as if to leave, but Rio pulled him back by the arm.

“Wait! Neil!” Rio turned Neil around to face her. She hesitated for a moment before pulling him even closer into a kiss.

Neil’s eyes widened for a moment before he kissed her back. Even though Rio’s lips were cold against his own, Neil could feel an inexplicable warmth rising from someplace deep within his chest. 

Rio broke off the kiss, breath coming from her mouth in puffs of white steam. Standing as tall as she could, the tiny farmer locked her hands behind Neil’s neck. Neil brought his hands up to her back, bringing them closer together.

In unison, they whispered, “ _ I love you _ ”, before closing the small gap between them and kissing once again. Deeper than before, and more passionate, the kiss was almost enough to make the couple forget about the cold.  _ Almost.  _ The wind was still strong, blowing the snow in all directions as it fell. One gust found its way under the hem of Neil’s jacket, sending a chill up his spine. This time it was he who broke off the kiss, shivering.

Rio looked up at him, eyes hazy. She brushed some of the snow out of his hair with a gentle hand.

“It’s so cold Neil, you can’t go home like this,” standing on her tip-toes, Rio spoke softly into his ear, “Let me keep you warm tonight.”

Without hesitation, Neil answered, “Permission granted.”

Rio grinned and reached behind her to open the door, pulling Neil inside as she did so. Neil slammed the door closed, and then they were kissing again. Rio ran her hands through his hair and down his shoulders, pulling off his trademark red coat. Dropping the heavy garment to the floor, she shrugged off her own jacket and tossed it aside. 

Rio let out a squeak when Neil picked her up without warning, and she wrapped her legs around him to keep from falling as he walked them over to the couch. They fell onto the cushions, a tangle of limbs. Sweeping her hair away from her face, Neil left a trail of kisses down Rio’s jaw, making his way down to the sensitive skin of her neck.

While Neil continued his ministrations on the place where her neck met her shoulder, Rio ran her hands down his chest, feeling the hard muscle beneath his soft sweater. Lifting the hem of the sweater, she placed her hands on his stomach, causing Neil to flinch.

He raised his head to glare at Rio, “Your hands are  _ cold _ , woman!”

“Oops, I forgot,” Rio responded through her giggling. She traced her fingers lightly up Neil’s sides, making him shiver. 

“You think that’s funny?” There was a threatening edge to Neil’s voice. Before she could realize what he was doing, Neil’s own hands were under Rio’s shirt. The farmer shrieked with laughter, trying to push his arms away. Neil grazed the edge of Rio’s bra with his fingertips, and he smiled, an evil look in his eyes.

Rio, guessing his plan, begged him, “Please, Neil! Please, no! Not there, your hands are cold!”

Ignoring her completely, Neil slipped his hands underneath the bra, holding Rio’s small breasts. The girl pouted up at him.

“Your hands are cold.”

“So were yours,” Neil pointed out, removing his hands from inside Rio’s shirt. He leaned down to give Rio another kiss. “Don’t worry, they’ll warm up . . . eventually.” 

“And what’s the quickest way to get you hot, I wonder?” Rio looked up at the ceiling, pretending to think.

Neil also pretended to think for a moment, “I’m not sure, but we could try this.”

Neil kissed Rio deeply, parting her lips with his tongue. She moaned quietly, kissing him back. Legs, arms, and tongues intertwined, the two continued to make out until Rio pulled away, panting slightly.

“Take me to bed, Neil,” Rio’s commanding tone drew a soft moan from her boyfriend, who was quick to obey.

In one swift motion, Neil stood up with Rio in his arms. Crossing the room, he gave her a final kiss before tossing her gently onto the bed. They both began to strip, discarding the many layers that they had needed for the cold. Neil took off his underwear, cock already hard, but stopped Rio before she could do the same. 

Rio gave him a confused look, and Neil pushed her back until she was laying on the bed. “Just let me,” his voice was tender, so different from when he spoke normally, or to anyone besides Rio. Relaxed, Rio sank into the pillows, allowing Neil to do as he wanted. She giggled quietly as he kissed his way down her chest and stomach, until he reached the band of her underwear. Looking up at her lovingly from between her legs, Neil hooked his fingers around Rio’s panties and slowly pulled them down, leaving her completely naked. 

Rio watched her boyfriend with anticipation. He gave her a cheeky wink before ducking his head to run his tongue all the way up her pussy, dipping gently into the folds. Rio squirmed slightly, gasping when his tongue flicked her clit. This made Neil smile, and he latched onto her clit, nose buried in soft golden curls, while pushing two fingers inside of her. He worked his fingers in and out of her pussy, slowly at first, then a little faster, still using his tongue to play with her clit. Curling his fingers slightly, Neil found Rio’s sweet spot, causing her to moan and tighten her thighs around his head.

“Sorry,” Rio said weakly as Neil used his other hand to spread her legs again. He sucked her clit again before letting go with a pop.

“For what?” Neil cocked an eyebrow, “Don’t apologize, I’m  _ trying _ to make you feel good.”

“It’s working.”

“I know.” Neil’s voice was smug as he went back to fingering his girlfriend, finding the spot that made her moan again and stroking it with varying amounts of pressure. He felt Rio grow even more wet, and her moaning became louder. Guessing she was close, Neil put his mouth back to work on her clit, tongue toying with the sensitive organ. Rio laced her fingers in his blond hair, pressing his head closer and grinding her pussy against his face. Neil felt her clench around his fingers as she came, calling out his name. Even as she orgasmed, he didn’t stop finger-fucking her, continuing until he felt her relax, panting and running her fingers through his hair. 

“Neil,” Rio spoke his name breathlessly. He sat up, pulling his fingers out of her pussy, still dripping. Rio watched as he licked his own fingers before putting them entirely into his mouth to suck them, an amused glint in his eyes.

“God, I don’t know why that’s so hot.”

Neil took his fingers out of his mouth and reached down to scoop up some more of Rio’s juices, running them up her slick folds. 

“Want a taste?” Neil licked between his index and middle fingers suggestively before leaning in to give Rio a kiss. She returned it hungrily, tasting herself on Neil’s tongue. As they kissed, their bodies seemed to melt together. Legs intertwined, Rio felt his cock against her and broke the kiss. 

Smiling cheekily, she asked, “Sooo, do you want me to–” she mimed giving a blowjob, reaching down with one hand to jerk him off slowly. Neil seemed to come alive under her touch, bucking into her hand without thinking. 

Gathering himself, he turned his red, lust-filled eyes to her and said, “Not today. I’d rather fuck you senseless.”

“Hm, I can work with that.” Promptly, Rio rolled over to rummage in her bedside drawer.

Staring appreciatively at his girlfriend’s ass for a moment, Neil gave in to the urge to smack it playfully, causing Rio to squeal.

“See something you like?” Rio wiggled her hips teasingly. Neil did his best to control the blush that took over his face before Rio flipped back over, triumphantly holding a bottle of lube. 

Neil laughed, taking it from her, “Aren’t you forgetting something else? As much as I love you, I’m not quite sure either of us is ready to have children.”

“Nope, Klaus finally got my birth control prescription. No kids, no matter how much you cum in me. Besides, we’re both clean, and  _ hopefully  _ not seeing any other people,” there was laughter in her voice, and Rio pretended to reach back into the drawer, “Unless you realllyyy want to wear a condom.”

“I think I’m good,” Neil couldn’t stop himself from smirking as he applied the lube to himself.

“Thought so,” Rio’s voice was smug. She turned away from Neil, getting on her hands and knees. “Since you like my ass so much, why don’t you fuck me from–” Rio cut herself off, moaning loudly as Neil gripped her hips, slowing pushing his cock into her.

“You okay?” There was concern in Neil’s eyes, and he seemed apologetic, “I should have said something first, I’m–”

“Fuck me,” Rio interrupted him. She turned her head to look back at him. “It feels good Neil, please.”

Neil pulled out before pushing back in, agonizingly slow. Relishing the feeling of being stretched, Rio groaned. He thrust into her again, and she pushed back, grinding herself onto his cock. He did it again, and again, building up a rhythm and fucking her with long, hard strokes. Feeling Rio’s wet pussy clenching around him, Neil let out a low moan of pleasure. 

“I know you love it, when I fuck you from behind,” Rio moaned loudly in response to her boyfriend’s choice of words, “but, god, Rio, I need to see your face. I need to . . .” Neil trailed off as Rio pulled away, instantly missing her warmth around his cock. But before he could begin to regret his decision, she had turned herself over and grabbed his hips, guiding them to meet her own.

Rio’s pale skin was flushed pink from her face to her chest, the way that her lips were parted slightly made Neil thrust into her harder. He leaned forward to capture those pretty lips in a forceful kiss that Rio reciprocated with a fervor. He brought his hands up to her chest, squeezing her soft breasts and playing with her nipples. Rio seemed to like it, moaning into their kiss and rolling her hips to meet his. 

Breaking the kiss with a nip to his bottom lip, Rio clasped her hands behind Neil’s neck, keeping him close to her. The rocking of her hips became more frantic, more needy, and she spoke breathlessly, “Neil, I’m gonna- fuck, Neil, I’m gonna cum!”

Neil grinned and kissed her again, moving one hand down to find her clit, still sensitive, and rubbing it with his thumb. “Then come for me, Rio.” 

She came hard, then. The stars in her eyes and way that her orgasm clenched around his cock were enough to push Neil over the edge. With a few powerful thrusts, he came, spilling into her. He buried his face in her neck, leaving a few kisses there before he kissed her properly, allowing his body to relax against hers fully.

“I love you, Rio.”

“And I love you.”

Neil scoffed, pulling himself out of Rio and making himself comfortable at her side, arm still wrapped around her. 

“Pretty sure I love you more. Stop arguing.”

Rio laughed, snuggling into her boyfriend’s chest. 

“Maybe I’ll believe you if you take me to the Starry night festival again next year?”

“Hm, will you save me from the cold again next year too?”

“I’ll keep you warm  _ all night long _ .”

“I’ll take you to see the damn stars.”

Rio laughed again, and Neil allowed himself to smile softly down at her.

“I love you, Neil.”


End file.
